Apokalips
by nilakandi
Summary: HiruMamo; Perempuan menyukai hal-hal yang menjijikan, begitu kata Hiruma. Waktu ditanya hal-hal apa sajakah itu, Setan itu hanya tertawa dengan muka penuh ejekan. Bunga bangkai, coklat basi, drama-drama kolot menjijikan, keromantisan yang memuakan, serta… —creampuff yang membuat orang diabetes sekali makan.


**Fandom: **Eyeshield 21**  
Pairing: **Hiruma/Mamori**  
Disclaimer: **ES21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata  
**Warning: **Adegan loncat-loncat, mencoba IC yang berujung dengan OOC, typo's, dldr!**  
Catatan: ** Hola! Nila anak baru di sini dan ini adalah fanfic pertama Nila di fandom ES21. Salam kenal semuanya! And, enjoy!

* * *

—**apokalips—  
**© nilakandi

* * *

.

**[1]**

**.**

* * *

Hiruma selalu berpikir bahwa tak ada hal lain dalam dunia ini yang mampu membuat dadanya bergemuruh layaknya _amefuto, _atau kepuasan yang menyergap saat ia melancarkan serangkaian intrik piciknya dalam memperbudak dan mungkin gelenyar kesenangan kala menyebarkan sekumpulan teror. Tak ada, bisiknya.

Hanya saja, ketika ada sepasang mata biru lain yang memandangnya penuh pengertian, ada denyut lain mengendap dalam jantungnya.

Bukan seperti gemuruh yang menelan bulat-bulat perasaan lainnya. Atau perasaan gelenyar yang membuatnya tergelitik ingin tertawa. Bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Hanya sebuah denyut dengan tempo yang lambat-lambat, tersamar dengan helaan napas yang tersemat. Lamat-lamat tapi melumat.

Tak terasa, tapi ada.

"Hiruma—…"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya yang berkedip-kedip, Hiruma memecahkan permen karet yang tengah ditiupnya—pertanda ia mendengarkan dengan baik—dengan kesepuluh jemarinya yang masih menekan tuts-tuts komputer.

Hening sesaat, "—aku mau pulang."

Masih dengan kesepuluh jemarinya yang sibuk serta tatapan matanya yang masih memperhatikan laptop dengan seksama, "Kekekeke… Pulang sana, Manajer Sialan!" Lalu, tuts-tuts itu berhenti berdenting, sejenak, sebelum kembali lagi berbunyi.

Diujung sana, Anezaki Mamori berdiri gemas, "Ggrhhh…,"dihembuskannya udara secara beringas, "kunci pintu ada di atas meja." Kemudian bunyi debam pintu terdengar. Sosok Mamori hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Mungkin karena Mamori gemas menahan jengkel, pintu yang ditutup menimbulkan riak pada permukaan kopi. Hiruma melirik lewat ujung matanya, ada secangkir kopi hitam dengan uap masih mengepul di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian bersikap seolah tak perduli dengan pembuatnya yang ia buat jengkel tadi, meminumnya dengan sebelah tangan masih memainkan tuts komputer.

Sesaat setelah meletakkan cangkir kopi ke asalnya, Hiruma kembali melirik cangkir kopi yang tinggal separuh itu. Mengingat-ngingat tentang pembuatnya yang khilaf menambahkan satu sendok gula kedalamnya; mengingat-ngingat tentang pembuatnya yang baru saja dibuatnya jengkel setengah mati.

"Kekekeke...," lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memegang perutnya.

"_Kekekeke… Pulang sana, Manajer Sialan!"_

—_kekekeke… Hati-hati dijalan, Mamori._

"_Ggrhhh… kunci pintu ada di atas meja."_

Dan Hiruma masih tertawa.

—Memegang dadanya.

* * *

.

**[2]**

**.**

* * *

Membiarkan celana hitam miliknya tergulung tinggi sampai di atas lutut, Hiruma masih asyik memainkan laptop dipangkuannya. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas luka memar berat pada lututnya. Luka lebam kebiruan denga lecet dan tetes darah yang pelan-pelan merembes kecil.

Ia tak kuatir.

Lagipula, bocah-bocah sialan itu pasti sudah tewas terkapar, batinnya berbisik.

Hiruma tahu dirinya kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dari yang orang bayangkan.

Maka dari itu, luka kecil ini tak mungkin bisa meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin.

Dan ketika angin gurun yang bercampur pasir menyergap luka yang terbuka itu, ia meringis sedikit-dikit dengan muka datar. Menahan sensasi perih bercampur kedutan tak mengenakan hinggap pada sebelah lututnya.

Ia ingat, dulu, dulu sekali. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang lebam yang membengkak itu. Jauh lebih membuat dirinya meradang.

Jauh lebih membuat hatinya bengkak bernanah.

Luka batin yang pelan-pelan mengikis afeksinya.

Dulu.

Dulu sekali.

Saat ayahnya_—_pria sialan tak tahu diuntung_—_ meninggalkannya.

Hiruma menghentikan sejenak permainan tangannya pada alfabet komputer, ingatan lalu membuat dirinya merasa dikasihani. Dan ia tak suka akan hal itu. Ia kelihatan lembek.

Samar-samar dari ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat siluet Mamori lengkap dengan peralatan pertolongan pertama di ujung badan truk. Mengendap-ngendap dengan perasaan ragu yang kentara.

Hiruma tak ambil pusing, ia tetap melanjutkan serangkaian analisa dan prediksi tentang lawan mereka mendatang dan tak luput serentetan latihan yang nanti akan mereka jalani untuk membuat permainan mereka tetap berkualitas prima.

Lalu ketika Mamori tengah berjalan kearahnya, ia menyentak galak, "Buat apa kau kesini, Manajer Sialan?"

Mamori kelihatan urung menjawab, "kau luka," cicitnya.

"Kekekeke… hanya luka kecil," Hiruma lantas tertawa dengan memandang Mamori yang berada di depannya, seolah mengejek.

"Itu luka besar! Kalau dibiarkan kau bisa cedera!"

Hening sesaat.

Hiruma tahu perkataan Manajer Sialan itu ada benarnya, ia tak mungkin membiarkan lututnya tetap terluka. Ia tak bodoh, tanpa pertolongan pertama, barangkali ia bisa terkena infeksi parah.

Tapi egonya yang keras mengeja dengan jelas, ia Hiruma Youichi, _The Command From Hell_, Kapten Demon Devil Bats, seorang yang sangat angker dan patut disegani oleh anggota tim _amefuto_-nya. Bagaimana mungkin ia membangun mentalitas anggotanya, sedang ia sendiri terlalu lembek dengan tubuhnya? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi panutan dan pegangan anggotanya dengan sikap lemah dan mudah menyerah? Bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya menjadi lembek di depan orang lain? Dan bagaimana mungkin Kapten yang lemah lembek bisa melindungi anggota yang lainnya?

Maka dari itu, Hiruma memilih berkata dengan nada sinis dan menyakitkan, "Aku tak membutuhkanmu. Pergilah dan urusi Bocah-Bocah Sialan itu!"

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke arah laptop yang berkedip itu.

Pertanda bahwa ucapan mereka telah selesai sepihak dengan titah mutlak dari Hiruma.

Tapi bukan namanya Mamori, jika ia tak memiliki keras kepala yang setara dengan Kapten klubnya itu. Ia tahu, Hiruma Youichi hanya merasa enggan dan merasa dikasihani.

Maka dari itu, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Mamori berjongkok, membuka kotak pertolongan pertama di samping lututnya. Melakukan tindakan-tindakan medis kecil yang dinilai bermanfaat guna mencegah terjadinya luka infeksi maupun luka yang jauh lebih parah.

Hiruma yang sedang melanjutkan pekerjaannya dibuat melirik lewat ujung mata, melihat Mamori dengan cekatan mengoleskan obat merah dan kompres es batu pada lukanya yang biru bengkak. Dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laptop sedetik kemudian.

Ia goyang-goyangkan lututnya, mencoba menghalau Mamori yang hendak mengobatinya_—_egonya kembali berucap kalau ia tak boleh lembek_—_dengan tersirat.

Tapi mungkin memang dasar sifat Mamori yang keras kepala itu tak bisa disingkirkan, Hiruma menutup mulutnya_—_tapi kakinya masih bergoyang—.

Jemarinya masih menekan tuts-tuts komputer, pandangan matanya masih menatap layar, tapi ia berbisik perlahan, "Tch. Sialan!"

Dengan kompresan singkat Mamori barusan.

Dengan obat merah yang diteteskan pelan-pelan.

Dengan perban yang dililitkan penuh kehati-hatian.

—_Tch. Terimakasih._

Diam-diam hatinya menghangat.

* * *

.

**[3]**

**.**

* * *

Perempuan menyukai hal-hal yang menjijikan, begitu kata Hiruma. Waktu ditanya hal-hal apa sajakah itu, Setan itu hanya tertawa dengan muka penuh ejekan.

Bunga bangkai, coklat basi, drama-drama kolot menjijikan, keromantisan yang memuakan, serta…

—_creampuff_ yang membuat orang diabetes sekali makan.

Barang tentu, Musashi yang kala itu sebagai pelaku penanya dibuat tersenyum penuh konspirasi, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau seperti tengah membicarakan Anezaki," ucapnya kalem.

Perkataan yang cukup membuat tawa Hiruma hilang sesaat. Membuat senyap ruangan klub yang saat itu dihuni oleh dua orang saja—anggota lain tengah berjuang mati-matian menghindari serbuan maut akibat duet ciamik dari Cerberus dan Butaberus di tengah lapangan saat siang hari—itu.

Hiruma memandang galak Musashi, "Kau bilang apa, Orang Tua Sialan? Aku tak dengar," telinga _elf_-nya bergoyang.

Barangkali, perlu waktu bertahun-tahun atau seumur hidup untuk membuat mulut Hiruma Youichi berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat intimidasi bernada tak mengenakan dan serangkaian serapah tak masuk diakal. Dan mendengar Hiruma tak mengucapkan serapah, sama saja seperti mengharapkan hal yang musahil. Dan mungkin barangkali perlu bertahun-tahun agar Hiruma sadar akan perasaannya.

Maka Musashi memilih menghela napas pelan-pelan. Ia memilih berlalu dengan sikap santainya, "Ya, terserah kaulah."

Meninggalkan Hiruma dengan alis terangkat tinggi-tinggi serta mata yang memincing sangar, "Dasar bangkotan."

Dan pintu berdebam pelan. Menghilangkan sosok Musashi.

Hiruma kembali tak perduli, mencoba merogoh saku celananya guna mencari permen karet rendah gula yang tersisa. Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan. Membiarkan rasa _mint_ terasa dalam lidahnya. Kemudian membuat gelembung-gelembung karet itu terisi angin sedikit demi sedikit.

Langkah kaki yang berderap menghampirinya membuat telinga Hiruma kembali menengang. Lalu ketika pintu terbuka, Hiruma bisa melihat Mamori dengan minuman dan handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya dengan ujung matanya. Balon udara di mulutnya meletus seketika.

"Ini bagianmu, Hiruma."

Langkah-langkah itu memangkas jarak mereka. Hiruma masih bersikap cuek.

Meletakkan minuman disamping kanan Hiruma, Mamori menatap sekilas rambut Hiruma yang lepek serta keringat yang mengucur dari arah leher.

Mamori geleng-geleng, memaklumi kecuekan Kaptennya dalam hal kebersihan dan kesehatan. Ia ambil handuk kecil dari pundaknya meletakkan di atas kepala Hiruma dan mengusapnya pelan. pelan-pelan berucap, "Kalau kau terus begini, bakteri dan virus akan senang hinggap di tubuhmu. Jagalah kebersihan. Kau bau."

Dan Hiruma tertawa, dibalas dengan rengutan sebal Mamori. "Memang aku menyuruhmu mengelap keringatku, Manajer Sialan?" Mamori mendengus, "Aku perduli."

Hiruma kembali tertawa, dengan suara yang jauh lebih nyaring.

—dengan memegang dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya berdenyut mententramkan.

* * *

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

**Catatan II: dan ya, maaf untuk penggemar Hiruma yang jadi meradang gegara ke OOCannya disini. Maaf, maaf sekali.**

**Catatan III: Berniat meninggalkan jejak? Terimakasih telah membaca. :)**


End file.
